Would It Really Be So Bad?
by Obsessed01
Summary: “Are we making a mistake?” “Yes.” “I thought so.” SS oneshot PG13 for sex


A/N: Just a random conversation that came into my head that I think they should have. Just a warning, this gets, like, majorly fluffy at the end (might even be too fluffy) and but then there's some sex. Also, my Jimmy Eat World obsession is back. Yeah, it's the same song too but I just think it has such amazing lyrics that make so much sense to the Seth/Summer situation, especially now.

------------------

"Eight months ago, if someone had told me that we'd be _here_," Seth motioned around him, "I wouldn't have believed them."

"Well, eleven months ago, if someone had told me that I was going to date you, I wouldn't have believed _them_," Summer responded.

"Yeah, but you did," Seth said. "Date me."

"Don't remind me," she said, groaning for effect.

"What? You don't want to remember all those afternoons we spent between your sheets?"

"Cohen!" Summer smacked him playfully as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. But the truth was, even if she didn't want to remember, she couldn't forget. She and Zach hadn't taken that step yet and she was starting to think, maybe she missed it. Maybe she missed Seth.

"Right, can't talk about that now," Seth said, letting his head hit the wall behind his headboard. "We have new…what are they called?"

"Um, boyfriends and girlfriends, I guess," Summer provided.

"Well, actually, I don't think Alex and I have decided to call ourselves that yet," Seth started. "Right now, we are _dating_."

"Yes, because that is so different from being boyfriend and girlfriend," Summer said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"It is," Seth defended. "You see, at this point in our relationship, we are still feeling each other out—"

"More like feeling _up_," she said snidely.

"Hmm, do I sense a little bitterness?" Seth asked.

"Of course not, Cohen. Why would I be bitter that someone else now had to deal with your incessant ramblings?"

"I am quite a catch," he told her proudly.

"Yes you are," she agreed. "You're a regular package deal, complete with vintage tees and plastic horse."

"Last time I checked, I wasn't the only one with a plastic horse."

"Yeah, and the last time I checked, I wasn't talking to mine."

"Oh, you're funny. You're a funny one, Summer Roberts," Seth said.

She just smiled at him and leaned down to tug off her Jimmy Choos she had donned for the occasion. "Note to self, never come to a party when Coop and Zach are out of town. Especially if it's at Cohen's." She gave him a look as she pulled her feet up to sit Indian style, facing him.

"At least I don't talk to myself," he pointed out.

"Shut up," she said. She hadn't actually planned on attending this party. It was sort of a last minute thing. Zach had some water polo tournament so he was out of town for the weekend while Marissa had decided, already, to visit her dad down in Maui. She had been invited to the party by Seth and came on a whim. Chino had promptly disappeared with his new beau and she and Cohen quickly became bored with the party. So, against her better judgment, she had followed him upstairs to his bedroom.

"Secretly, Summer," Seth said, putting his hands behind his head, "I think you enjoy my company."

"You got me," she said. "Just like I secretly enjoy your bad fashion sense. And all your comic books. Not to mention, your really _horrible_ music."

"Good idea," he said to what wasn't actually an idea at all. Then, he reached over and pressed a button on his stereo as the CD started to spin.

"Ew, Cohen, can we please put on decent music?" Summer complained as the sounds of Death Cab's _Transatlanticism_ filled the room. She had been forced to listen to this CD a million times and wished she could say she hated it. But, she thought that maybe, just maybe, she was starting to like Death Cab. Maybe.

"You know what? I think I have a few Christina Aguilera CD's stashed away," Seth said. "I'll just jump on that."

"Funny, Cohen," she said.

Seth gave her a goofy grin before getting off the bed and walking over to his desk. He rummaged around for a while, just long enough to get Summer curious, before coming back with a CD. He changed the CD's and this time, Summer didn't recognize what started playing.

"So," Seth said, sitting next to her on the bed this time. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What do _you_ want to talk about?"

"We could talk about our new and separate lives," he said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Yes, our new and separate lives," she repeated slowly, letting the words roll around in her mouth. She decided she didn't like the taste of those words. Not at all. "Tell me about Alex," she said, trying not to let her discomfort show.

"She's cool," he told her, not about to brag. "She likes good music," he said teasingly.

She almost admitted her secret fondness for Death Cab For Cutie but bit her tongue at the last second. She chose to roll her eyes instead as she swung her legs over the side of the bed to sit normally. She hated the fact that this girl had something she didn't. Other than her obvious good looks, she liked the same music as Seth. _Her_ Seth. Now what reason would he ever have to come back to her?

Not that she'd take him back, of course.

"So, Zach's a good guy," Seth said, attempting to break the silence.

"Yeah," she said, her voice sounding odd to herself. After a beat, she said, "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this. It's kind of…"

"Weird?" Seth finished.

"Yeah. Talking to my…" Here, Summer paused again, not sure how to continue.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Seth provided.

Summer let the words sink in. "That's weird too," she said. "Thinking of you as my ex-boyfriend."

"What else would I be?"

"I don't really know. I guess," she said, "I just never thought about it that way."

Seth looked at her and started to say something but stopped. Instead, he said, "I love this song."

_If you only once would let me  
Only just one time  
Then be happy with the consequence  
With whatever's gonna happen tonight  
Don't think we're not serious  
When's it ever not  
The love we make is give and it's take  
I'm game to play along_

"Cohen—"

She was cut off when Seth put a finger to her lips. "Shh," he said as the chorus started up. "Just listen."

And she did listen. And she wondered if, maybe, he was trying to tell her something.

_All the best DJs are saving  
Their slowest song for last  
When the dance is through  
It's me and you  
Come on would it really be so bad?_

"No," she whispered without thinking.

"What?" he said, turning back to face her as the music continued to play.

"Hmm? Oh, I was…I was just talking," she covered quickly.

"Would it be so bad?" he asked quietly.

"What?" It took her a minute to realize that he was referring to the song because they were already well into the second chorus. He was staring at her the way she hated. The way that made her feel like, no matter how elaborate her lie was, he could see through it. See through her. Something in his brown eyes always made her tell him the truth. "No," she said again. "No, it wouldn't."

He leaned down to kiss her, something she probably should have expected but hadn't. The feel of his lips made her lose all rational thought and she felt his hand come up to cup the side of her face. She put her hand on his arm as she felt his tongue smoothly working her mouth open. She deepened the kiss as he gently pushed her back against his pillows.

She tugged at his polo, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. His tongue was on her neck as her hands ran over his back, her nails pricking him and leaving him a mark that he was sure to remember her by. She flipped them over so she was straddling him as she felt his fingers on the zipper of her dress. She let out a moan and she could feel him smile against her lips. She dipped her head to kiss his neck and she could feel him tugging on the zipper. The silky, gold fabric spread apart, leaving an expanse of bare skin.

Seth pulled back and his voice was rough when he posed his question. "Are we making a mistake?" he asked.

Summer nodded. "Yes," she said, but she didn't pull away. She just leaned back down and nipped at his earlobe.

"I thought so," he said, tugging the dress from her shoulders.

------------------

Summer lay panting and sweaty with Seth on top of her. He dropped his head to her shoulder, breathing as heavily as she was. She was hit with a brief flashback; actually, it was more like many flashbacks. Just a blur of all the parties hosted by the Cohen's before he left.

She would meet up with Seth and they would stay downstairs to mingle with the guests for the appropriate amount of time. They would wait for Kirsten to nod to Ryan, excusing him from the party, because, they all knew, Newport parties made Ryan uncomfortable. So then, Seth felt that as long as Ryan was leaving it was okay for him to leave too. Even if he grew up at these parties. So he and Summer would sneak upstairs to his bedroom and put his bed to good use.

So here they were, having snuck away from another Newport party—she couldn't even remember what this one was for—to get their freak on. Technically, getting their freak on wasn't the initial plan but sometimes, things just work out that way.

"We should make this mistake more often," she breathed as his lips grazed the skin on her shoulder.

"Mmm, definitely," he responded, his voice slightly muffled. She ran her fingers through his hair and thought that last week, if someone had told her that she would be back in Seth Cohen's bed, she just might have believed them.

------------------

A/N: Kind of short but I hope you guys like it! I was just in the mood to write some SS goodness. I realized I kind of have, like, three different themes that sort of play into it but oh well. Feel free to leave me a review.


End file.
